


[Podfic] Kinda New

by ZoeBug



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Grinding, In which Adam has a power kink and Ronan is weak for pet names, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeBug/pseuds/ZoeBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of FalseCamero's "Kinda New"</p><p>-</p><p>There's no scorn in Adam's voice when he asks, "You're kinda new at this, aren'cha?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Kinda New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinda New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840052) by [FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro). 



> I've falling so hard in love with the Raven Cycle books and just had to start podficcing some things for it. And so I decided to dip my toes into it with the wonderful Pynch piece. I tried so very hard to get Adam's Henrietta accent somewhat right, I hope it's enjoyable. (I'm recording a podfic rn with a narrator who's Texan and my brain kept getting confused and wanting to slide to that accent so apologies for any hiccups ;;;) IM JUST REALLY WEAK FOR ACCENTS OK THIS CALLED TO ME.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this was a lot of fun to record.

**DOWNLOAD LINK** : [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/20yd7zz68dc27ko/%5BTRC%5D_Kinda_New.mp3)

 **Length** \- 00:09:18

* * *

 

Music credit: ["Find You" by Zedd ft. Matthew Koma & Miriam Bryant](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IgGjUjQRAxw)

Please enjoy!! Both kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! If you like the story, also remember to [let the author know here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6840052)

Save

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!  
>   
> [fanfic/podfic blog](http://zoe-bug.tumblr.com/) | [personal](http://xiexiecaptain.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiexiecaptain)


End file.
